instaictions): (Administrative Core A, Hascall) The Administrative Core of our proposed Cleveland Clinic Program of Excellence in Glycosciences (CC-PEG) comprises the Director, Vincent Hascall, PhD, the Associate Director, Ronald Midura, PhD, and Lisa MacDowell Mooney, Core Administrator. They will provide oversight for all the activities of the CC-PEG, including: 1) arranging and monitoring: (a) the bi-weekly meetings of the PEG Research Team (project and core directors, and laboratory investigators of all the projects), (b) the meetings of the Executive Committee;(c) the biannual meetings of the Internal Advisory Board, and (d) the yearly visits of selected members of the External Advisory Board (to be determined) in years 1-3 and the combined External Advisory Board visit (year 4);2) monitoring progress of the projects;3) providing oversight of the budget and expenditures of the Shared Resources Core B and the Glycosciences Skills Development Core C;4) working with the Skills Development Core C to organize the agendas for the Visiting Scholars Program and the trips of the new postdoctoral fellows to the Complex Carbohydrate Research Center at the University of Georgia in Athens, Georgia for their workshops;5) preparing the annual progress reports;and 6) coordinating communications with the NHLBI oversight staff and with the Principal Investigators in the other PEGs. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): The Administration Core A will be essential for efficient coordination of the functions and productivity of the CC-PEG.